An Unexpected Visitor
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Everything was going great and she really felt good today... That is, until that weird feeling that gave her the creeps started again. Someone was secretly watching her from the shadows, she could feel his trained eyes on her form. Her cat-like eyes widened, because that could only mean one thing...


**A/N: This is my first entry for Tangled, so I hope I did well enough (though it really felt forced). If I made any (stupid) errors, please feel free to tell me. This takes place before Tangled. Hope you'll all enjoy! :)**

* * *

~ _Perhaps this was asking for drastic measures._ ~

* * *

While humming her favorite song, Rapunzel ran her slender fingers through her long, glossy, pure blonde hair. Or more like the beginning of her long hair, because running her fingers through all of it was quite a task (it would take her a couple of minutes, too). Everything was alright; the sun was shining, the beautiful birds sang beautiful melodies for her, which gave the bubbly teenager a fluttering feeling inside and she really felt _good_ today... That is, until that weird feeling that gave her the creeps started.

Strangely enough, she felt as though she was being watched by someone… but there was nobody here and her mother had left some time ago, so it couldn't possibly be her. Okay, now that was definitely something to worry about. Her striking green eyes widened when another thought popped into her head. Had those big mean people from the big mean world outside finally found her? A shiver ran down her spine at that horrifying thought, because mother had told her many times how horrible those people were.

Rapunzel's gaze automatically travelled to the open window that showed the clear blue sky, and then to the windowsill. That was when she saw it, the little intruder. But as soon as her eyes had caught him, he seemed to melt into the flowerpot behind him.

...Wait, _what_?

She blinked, utterly surprised at this revelation. Was she just seeing things or... Was that... a chameleon? Like, _for real_? Seriously, here? If she remembered correctly from all the books that she'd read... then yes, it was. But what was the little thing doing all up here? Did he hear her singing?

Before she could pay more attention to that particular thought, she saw the animal taking a quick peek at the girl again. However, when he felt that the coast wasn't clear, he disappeared once again into the earth-colored background that had a flower pattern on it.

"Hmm..." Rapunzel said thoughtfully, her eyes trained on the flowerpot, as she tried to come up with a brilliant plan.

Perhaps this was asking for drastic measures to win the chameleon's trust. And this little fella seemed to be extra suspicious, what with those eyes narrowing into thin slits. Rapunzel had always thought that only her mother could manage a look like that. Apparently not.

With that in thought, the far too curious teenager made her way to one of the cupboards. After grabbing her favorite cookies, she put two on a plate and carefully put it down on the windowsill, not too far from the hidden animal.

After that, she announced loudly to the seemingly empty room, "Well, I really should go now. Brush my hair and stuff.."

With that, the sweet girl pretended to leave the room, but in reality she crept to an angle that would be invisible from the animal's point of view. All she could do now, was wait for the right moment.

As expected, the small creature appeared in view again, gaining his original rich green color and examining the cookie on the plate with mild interest. He sniffed at it curiously, as though he was afraid that it was poisoned.

_Whoa, talk about suspicious. And here I thought that Mother was bad..._

The coast seemed to be clear, because he stuck his tongue out and started catching a few crumbs with it. This was what Rapunzel had been waiting for all this time.

With a triumphant cry, she dashed his way and put the huge drinking glass in her hand on top of him, so he was trapped.

"Aha! You were trying to hide from me, huh?"

The blonde studied the little stalker. It was a chameleon alright. And he didn't seemed to be that pleased at the fact that he was detained. Then again, being trapped in a whine glass probably sucked. However, it looked as though he was too powerless at the moment to do something back.

Suddenly, his tongue shot out and hit the glass surface, hard. But it stayed at that; he couldn't do anything else to get rid of the glass.

_Now, that's a sticky tongue,_ the blonde thought, slightly impressed.

"Hey, you don't have to be scared... Have a cookie. Or two. Or one and a half, I don't mind, suit yourself."

At this, the chameleon's tongue shot out several times and bumped against the glass, as though he was actually aiming for her face.

"...A few crumbs, then?"

However, the poor animal seemed to be too angry to do anything. He just stood there, frozen in place, as if he was hoping that it would make her leave. All the while, his eyes were practically screaming, "_You just wait till I get out here, Missy. Your death will be slow and painful..."_

"...It's my hair, isn't it?" she mused.

The cameleon merely blinked, making her sigh.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes... Can't blame you, though. I must look extremely scary with it for strangers. It's so long, that it could be used as a rope. And it probably gives the impression that it's poisonous and full of secrets. But my mom doesn't want me to cut it. It's a long story, really."

The animal cocked his head to the side, looking at her in mild interest now.

It was probably the look in his eyes made Rapunzel realize that she was, once again, rambling like a babbling baboon. "But let's save that story for another time, shall we? What you need, little friend, is a name. So... what about... Henry?"

Surprisingly enough, the chameleon shook his head furiously at that. It looked as though he was disgusted by the mere suggestion.

"Okay, then. Guess not. What about Luois?"

Again, he shook his head.

"Patrick...?"

This time, he even seemed to be frowning at her.

Again, a light sigh escaped the sweet teen. "You don't really like the names I come up with, do you... Pascal?"

The chameleon's eyes widened.

Rapunzel paused. "Is that a yes? You want to be called Pascal?"

The animal nodded enthusiastically, looking more happy than he had in the past few minutes.

She smiled. "Then Pascal it'll be. Now, it's time for you to go. Mother can arrive any moment now and she doesn't like animal that much."

From that day on, Rapunzel was sure to leave a cookie or two on the windowsill, just in case there would be an unexpected visitor. Her suspicions were always right, too, because at the end of the day, she would only find crumbs instead. It would take the contents of the whole cookie jar, before she could win Pascal's trust, but in the end, it was all worth it.

* * *

**A/N: So, how did I do for my first one-shot? I'd love to hear your thoughts about this. A second drabble should be out soon... unless this was bad enough as it is already. :P**


End file.
